I Dare You
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt gets involved in a dare competions which ends putting both his and Tai's lives at risk. Will they survive? Of course they will! Humerous Taito! (I've added the humerous because from the summary, you wouldn't think it was funny but actually it is, hon


I Dare You....  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I do own the band as I made up their names and personalities for a different fic. But this isn't connected to the fic in any way so don't panic.  
It's a TAITO! That's two guys in a relationship in case you didn't know! And there's some very bad swearing. You boys! *Empress of the Eclipse sends Matt, Tai and Akemi to wash their mouths out with soap and water*  
  
Matt gulped back some more beer and glared challengingly at Akemi, who stared equally as challengingly back. The rest of the band watched them eagerly, waiting to see who would crack first.  
"You won't crack me," Matt told him "I'm not scared."  
"Me neither," Akemi said.  
"Ooh, we have a challenge!" Gendo yelled.  
"Can we set the dares?" Istu asked hopefully.  
Matt was already thinking that he had to be crazy. He'd just challenged Akemi to a dare war. He and Akemi would dare each other to do crazy things until one of them finally quit. Whoever quit first had to pay the other £50. Matt had watched with enjoyment when Akemi had done it before. Akemi was the champion of everybody. So far, no one had ever defeated Akemi (probably because Akemi was completely shameless.) And now Matt was trying for the title.  
"Matt, you'll never win this you know," Toshiki said.  
"Why not?" Matt asked crossly.  
"Because unlike Akemi, you are actually relatively normal," Toshiki said.  
Everyone laughed. Matt shrugged.  
"Well, I'm going to try," he said "I've been very bored the past few weeks."  
Akemi grinned.  
"Well we can't let Ishida be bored," he said "Okay. As reigning champion, I get to dare you first."  
"Go ahead," Matt said.  
Akemi looked thoughtful.  
"We'll start small," he said "Something as small as....spilling your lunch tray on Sora Takenouchi's head tomorrow."  
Everyone started howling. Matt groaned.  
"Thanks Akemi," he said "Sora's gonna kill me."  
"I know," Akemi said brightly.  
Matt began to regret challenging Akemi.  
* * * *  
The next day it was spaghetti day in the cafeteria. Matt stared mournfully at it as it was ladled onto his plate. He could see Akemi grinning smugly at him from a table with the rest of the band. He could also see Sora. She was wearing her tennis whites.  
"Oh hell!" he whispered. He glared daggers at Akemi who cheerily waved. Matt began to casually make his way over to where Sora was sitting pretending to be heading for where the band was.   
"Hey Matt," Sora said cheerfully.  
"Hey Sora," Matt said. As he turned to smile at her, he let his hand 'accidentally' slip. The tray went over Sora, depositing a plateful of spaghetti and a bowl of Jello on her lap.  
Sora screamed. Everyone looked up and started laughing and clapping. Matt put his face into blank mode, a look he usually reserved for adults when he didn't want them to know what he was feeling.   
"Matt! You idiot!" Sora screeched, staring down at her clothes in horror.  
"I'm really sorry," Matt said.  
Sora stood up and whacked him over the head with the tray. Matt yelped, hoping she hadn't messed up his hair.  
"You moron!" Sora yelled "I'm supposed to have a game this afternoon and now I'll have to run home and get changed! It's going to put me completely off my game!"  
"I really am sorry Sora," Matt said.  
Sora shook her head and stormed out of the dining room. Matt went over the Akemi and the band, all of whom were laughing themselves stupid. "Shut up," he hissed "It's not funny!"  
"Here," Toshiki said, pushing over his tray "I'm done anyway and you'll stave otherwise. Unless you fancy going back for more."  
Matt groaned.  
"I think she's messed up my hair. Has she messed up my hair?" he asked Istu.  
"Matt," Istu said solemnly "Even if you were dragged though a hedge backwards, you're hair would still look glorious to me."  
"Oh you!" Matt said giving him a shove. Istu laughed.  
"Seriously Matt, your hair's fine," he said.  
"Humph," Matt said "Well anyway, it's my turn to dare you now."  
Akemi nodded. Matt had already though of his last night.  
"You have to put a large handful of frogspawn in Yoko Okito's bag in PE," he said.  
Akemi turned pale. Everyone knew that he had the hots for Yoko Okito. She was also an extremely big girl with muscles. Being thumped by Yoko Okito was no joke.  
"And," Matt continued "You have to own up afterwards."  
"Oh come on Matt!" Akemi protested "That's not fair!"  
"Are you chickening?" Matt asked "That'll be £50 please."  
"You bastard," Akemi said.  
Matt grinned as smugly as Akemi had been grinning a few moments before.  
* * * *  
Tai noticed that in the PE lesson the next day, Matt seemed unusually cheerful. This was very strange as Matt hated PE, thought it was horrible.  
"What's up Matt?" he asked.  
Matt didn't answer. His eyes were over where the bags were left. Turning that way, Tai was in time to see Akemi Nakatsuru put something in Yoko Okito's bag.  
"What's that? A love letter?" he asked Matt.  
"Hardly," Matt said, his eyes glimmering with a purely wicked light "You'll see."  
At the end of Games, everyone was grabbing their bags. Yoko always had to open hers as she always smuggled magazines out to read while the teacher wasn't looking. She opened it, shoved the magazine in and screamed.  
Everyone looked up.  
"Ew! EWWWWWWWW!" Yoko shrieked "Someone's put frogspawn in my bag!"  
Everyone started laughing.  
"It's not funny!" Yoko yelled "Who did this? I'll kill them!"  
There was a pause. Them Akemi stepped forward.  
"I did," he said.  
Yoko began to swell up. Akemi turned and ran for it, Yoko hot on his tail. Everyone else practically collapsed in laughter.  
"How did you know?" Tai asked Matt.  
"I dared him to do it," Matt said with a shrug.  
Tai frowned. He didn't normally hang around with that particular group of people but he'd heard rumours about Akemi, the Dare Champion. He'd also heard about the challengers.  
"Matt," he said "You haven't challenged Akemi have you?"  
Matt suddenly got very interested in the water fountain and didn't answer. Tai didn't push it but couldn't help hoping that he was wrong. He didn't want his Matt in trouble.   
Not that Matt really was 'his' Matt. They weren't dating or anything, didn't like each other in anyway except platonic. It was just that Tai had known right from when he'd first met Matt that he and Matt were going to live together one day. He'd just never got round to mentioning that to Matt yet. Or anyone else for that matter. He didn't really like it. After all, being gay was frowned on by everybody he knew. He didn't want to become 'Tai Yagami, the sick gay pervert'. But in his heart, he knew that it was true and that he and Matt would end up together someday.  
If Matt could just live long enough for it to happen.  
* * * *  
When the phone rang and Mr Ishida said that it was Akemi, Matt felt a pang of anticipation. He picked it up.  
"Hi Akemi."  
"I have a beautiful black eye," Akemi said.  
"Sorry," Matt said.  
"That's fine. That's just fine," Akemi said "The rest of the band are here by the way."  
Matt instantly knew that he was about to get another dare. There always had to be somebody there when you got dared. It was a rule.  
"Hey Matt!" he heard them all yelling in the background.  
"Here's the dare," Akemi said happily "You have to go into the girl's bathroom tomorrow and re-gel your hair!"  
"WHAT?" Matt screamed.  
He could hear howls of laughter in the background.  
"You heard!" Akemi said "We'll meet up with you at break and you can do it then!"  
"AKEMI!"  
"See you tomorrow!"  
There was a click. Matt stood there staring at the phone.  
"Aw shit," he said.  
* * * *  
Matt looked miserably at the door of the toilets. Akemi was practically purple already with repressed laughter.  
"Go on Matt," he said "In you go."  
"You'll regret this," Matt told him "You will be deeply, deeply sorry that you did this to me."  
"Whatever," Akemi said "In you go!"  
Matt looked at the hair-gel in his hand. Then he took a deep breath and walked inside.  
* * * *  
From the opposite end of the corridor, the band could hear the screams of outrage and fury echoing in the bathroom. Istu collapsed into Gendo's arms, muffledly sobbing with laughter. Toshiki was smirking evilly, looking quite unlike his usual self. Akemi was still repressing his laughter and was now the colour of a blackberry.  
Matt shot out of the bathroom, his hair looking freshly gelled. He also looked dishevelled and slightly damp.  
"They threw wet paper towels at me," he said.  
"Aw, poor little Ishida-kins," Akemi teased.  
"I'm going to get you," Matt said.  
"Go on then."  
Matt stared at him.  
"You have to come to school in drag and stay that way all day," he said.  
Gendo gave a loud squeal of laughter which made everyone look at him. Akemi's face had turned sickly white.  
"Are you scared?" Matt said.  
"No way!" Akemi said "That's easy! How pathetic is that?"  
"It's odd," Matt said "Cause you look like you're gonna throw up."  
Akemi scowled. Matt smiled happily. This was going to be amusing.  
* * * *  
Tai was dozing in his form-room the next day when a girl shot in, nearly falling over.  
"Quick!" she squealed to the form at large "You've all got to come and see this! Akemi Nakatsuru's dressed in girl's clothes!"  
This was enough to stir even Tai from his early morning stupor. With everyone else, he shot along to see.  
Akemi was standing sulkily in the middle of his classroom which was packed with people laughing themselves stupid. Tai struggled not to join in. Akemi really did look weird in a skirt and pop socks. He spotted the band nearby. Matt was obviously suffering hysterics and the rest of the band looked like they were going to join him.  
"Should we make him wear this for our next concert?" Gendo yelled causing everyone to laugh harder. Akemi's scowl darkened and Tai saw him flash a poisonous look at Matt who didn't even seem to notice.  
"What on Earth is going on?"  
It was the form teacher. He pushed his way though laughing pupils and stared at Akemi.  
"Nakatsuru Akemi! What are you doing?"  
"Standing in the middle of the classroom sir."  
"Don't be cheeky! What are you doing in girl's clothes?"  
"Wearing them sir."  
"Nakatsuru! I won't have that cheek! Go and get them off."  
"No sir."  
"And why not?"  
Akemi smiled his usual bright grin.  
"It doesn't say anywhere in the rules that boy's can't wear girls clothes to school," he said "Under the Freedom Rights Act, I can wear whatever I choose as long as it's not indecent."  
The teacher was swelling up. Everyone who wasn't supposed to be there was sneaking out. Tai left as the teacher exploded. He was going to have to ask Matt what was going on.  
* * * *  
At the end of school, Akemi was a complete celebrity. He'd refused to get out of his skirt, insisting that it was his right to wear whatever he pleased. He'd insisted that they couldn't punish him for it and there was nothing they could do. If they tried to punish him for something that wasn't against the rules, he would take them to court over it. They were now changing the rules specially because of Akemi.  
"Isn't it great?" Akemi said "No one's ever changed the rules before! I'll go down in school's history! 'Nakatsuru Akemi got the school rules concerning uniform changed because he insisted!' It's great!"  
Matt grinned.  
"Well done," he said.  
Akemi nodded.  
"Oh and your dare?" he said casually "You have to dye your hair black."  
"WHAT?"  
The band all gasped. Akemi was messing with Matt's hairdo?  
"A permanent shade," Akemi added "And no re-dying it. You've got to wait for it to grow out."  
Matt grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Akemi stared back fearlessly as Matt glowered at him.  
"Funking?" he said mockingly.  
Matt shoved him away.  
"Aw come on Matt," Akemi said "You'll look like Ken Ichijouji."  
This did seem to thrill Matt at all. He turned and stormed off.  
"Akemi isn't that a bit mean?" Istu said uncertainly.  
Akemi looked at Istu and then down at the skirt he was still wearing. He didn't have to say anything else.  
* * * *  
When Matt came out of his house to walk with Tai, he was wearing a large floppy hat. Tai blinked. Matt never wore a hat, especially not one that big.  
"What's with the hat?" he asked.  
Matt said nothing. He was looking fed up and sort of depressed.  
"Matt?" Tai said "What is it?"  
Matt's shoulders were drooping. Silently, he removed the hat.  
Tai slowly felt his mouth open. Instead of being it's normal beautiful golden shade, Matt's hair was now jet black!  
"Oh....Matt," he said eventually.  
Matt looked like he was going to burst into tears. He put the hat back on.  
"Whatever possessed you?" Tai asked.  
"Akemi," Matt mumbled.  
"You did challenge him!" Tai said.  
Matt nodded.  
"Well, will it wash out?" Tai asked.  
Matt shook his head.  
"Akemi said it had to be permanent," he said, producing the bottle "So I'll have to wait for it to grow out is all."  
Tai put his arms round his friend.  
"Oh Matt," he said "Don't worry. It doesn't look so bad. Really. I think you look nice."  
Matt didn't say anything just stood stiffly until Tai released him.  
"Yeah," he said "Nice. C'mon. Let's go."  
The boys walked to school in silence.  
* * * *  
Matt's hair caused a sensation. Most people didn't recognise him until they actually looked at him. Jun Motomiya nearly had a heart attack when she'd seen her precious Matt with black hair instead of gold. Akemi found it very amusing. Matt didn't.  
"You want your dare?" he snarled at Akemi at the end of school "Fine. You have to buy a tin of bright pink paint and re-paint Mr Ayanarmi's car!"  
The rest of the band all gasped. Even Akemi looked shocked. Matt glared at him.  
"Neatly," he said "You can't just throw it on. You have to spend time on it, make it look professional."  
"Now hang on a second....." Toshiki began but Akemi cut though.  
"Sure," he said "That's great. Tomorrow, Mr Ayanarmi's car will be hot pink."  
"Guys, I really think...." Gendo said.  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Matt interrupted.  
"Yeah. See ya," Akemi said.  
The two boys sloped off, leaving the rest of the band looking at each other.  
"Um, guys?" Toshiki said "Don't you think we should stop them?"  
Gendo shrugged.  
"You try it," he said "There's no stopping either of them now. Matt's mad and there's no way he'll back down now and Akemi feels challenged. It's a fight to the death."  
The boys all looked worriedly at each other and hoped that they wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire.  
* * * *  
The next day it was all over the school in a matter of minutes. Last night, vandals had painted Mr Ayanarmi's car pink and he was mad as hell. As soon as Tai heard, he dragged Matt off into the toilets to talk.  
"Did you do it?"  
"No."  
"Did Akemi?"  
"Yes."  
Tai groaned.  
"Matt, are you crazy? You can't do that stuff! You'll get arrested!"  
Matt shrugged and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes went to his jet black hair. Tai sighed.  
"Matt," he said gently "Call it off. For everyone's sake. I don't want you in jail. How can I be best friends with someone who's in prison?"   
Matt shrugged again.   
"Don't worry," he said "We won't get caught."  
He turned and went out of the room. Tai stared anxiously after him.  
* * * *   
"You ready for your dare?" Akemi asked.  
Matt nodded. Akemi grinned.  
"Okay then. You have to go into the prep room and steal all the pupils science books that are in there and use pages in there to wallpaper the walls every single toilet, the girl's included" he said.  
"WHAT?"  
Surprisingly enough, the yell came from Toshiki rather than Matt.   
"You can't do that!" Toshiki said "That's everyone's workbooks! Those are people's exam notes!"  
"That's the dare," Akemi said "If Matt quits, I win."  
"I don't quit!" Matt snapped "I don't care about a couple of measly workbooks! I'll do it!"  
Toshiki shook his head. "Guys, this is getting out of hand," he said "Can't you see that? You're going to get into trouble and you'll drag us into it as well!"  
Neither boy said anything, just stared at each other mulishly. Toshiki looked at Gendo and Istu for support.  
"I'm with Toshiki," Gendo said quietly "It was funny at first but now it's getting silly."  
Istu shrugged.  
"I don't care," he said "As long as you two keep me out of trouble, it's fine with me."  
"Trust me," Matt said "You won't get in trouble."  
"Then sure, carry on," Istu said.  
"Three against two," Akemi said "The dares go on."  
"Fine," Toshiki said angrily "You carry on with your dumb game. But I'm warning you, warning all of you - if this doesn't tone down I'll leave. I mean it. I'll quit the whole band if I have to!"  
On this parting note, he stormed off. The band made excuses to each other and went home, more bothered than they'd like to admit. Toshiki wouldn't really leave, would he? They didn't want to split up.  
Matt knew that he ought to stop, to back down. He knew that he was going to get in real trouble if he was caught. But Matt had always been stubborn and there was no way that he was going to back out of anything Akemi challenged him to do.  
He just hoped he wasn't going to get kicked out of school because of anything Akemi challenged him to do.  
* * * *  
The next day, the school was in uproar. Every single toilet was wallpapered with science ripped from people's books and everyone was mad as hell. Tai found Izzy lamenting neatly done sciences notes that were plastered to the wall.  
"It must have cost a fortune in glue," Sora remarked.  
"It's cost the school a fortune in books," Izzy said "There's a special assembly about it."  
"I wonder who did it," Sora said "I could gladly strangle them! It's going to take me forever to copy it all out again!"  
Tai said nothing. He knew who'd done it. Later, he cornered Matt as Matt came out of class.  
"What did you do with the glue?"  
"Threw it into the shed. No one ever goes in there and there's no proof it's mine anyway so...."  
Tai shook his head.  
"Matt, are you crazy? You can't keep doing this!"  
"Why does everyone have to keep asking me that?" Matt snapped, jerked his head so a stand of black hair twitched out of his face "I'm not crazy! I'll do what I want!"  
Turning, he stormed off, once again leaving Tai looking after him unhappily.  
* * * *  
When the band met up again for rehearsal, they were all very subdued. Akemi was absolutely pissed considering that Matt had used Akemi's workbook to do the staff toilets. "So what's your dare Matt?" he asked finally.  
Matt looked at him.  
"You've got to blow up a thermometer in Mr Tatsuto's lesson," he said.  
Gendo swore. Everyone swore that Mr Tatsuto was an evil alien who was trying to take over their planet by posing as a science teacher. Damaging science equipment in his class was like signing your own death certificate. The last person to do it had been suspended for three days and forbidden to enter the science labs ever again.  
"Fine," Akemi said "Easy peasy Darky."   
Akemi had been called Matt Darky ever since he'd dyed his hair. Matt hated it. He scowled.  
"I hope he expels you," he said.  
Akemi shrugged.  
"We'll see," he said simply.  
* * * *  
The next science lesson they had was next week and Matt spent the weekend hanging out with Tai in the park. He didn't feel like staying in. His father was lamenting Matt's hair and quite clearly thought Matt had lost his marbles.  
"He thinks I'm crackers," he said mournfully to Tai "He thinks I've either gone mad or joined a gang. Or both."  
Tai leaned forward and ruffled Matt's hair cheerfully.  
"I've got used to it," he said "It's kind of nice."  
Matt shrugged and blushed as Tai ruffled it again, his hand lingering on Matt's head for a moment before pulling away. Matt grinned.  
"You aren't supposed to touch the hair," he said.  
"Ah, but I'm a special case," Tai said.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. I am Tai the Wonderful," Tai said "And I'm your best friend and can do whatever I want to you."  
Matt laughed again. Abruptly, he leaned against Tai, resting his head on Tai's shoulder. Tai was slightly startled but he was only too happy to have his friend lean on him. After all, no one was around. He put a slightly uncertain arm round Matt's shoulders, holding him close.   
"Matt," he said after a moment "Have you....have you ever...."  
"Have I ever what?" Matt asked.  
Tai swallowed.  
"Do you think we could ever...."  
But his voice failed him once again. Abruptly, he pushed Matt off him, causing Matt to roll down an embankment. Matt yelped and dragged Tai with him, causing them to end up sprawled on top of each other. "What's up with you?" Matt asked curiously, staring up into his friend's face.  
"Nothing," Tai said "It doesn't matter."  
He sheepishly scrambled off Matt and they began reclimbing the embankment. Neither of them saw Akemi sneaking away.  
* * * *  
On Monday, Akemi blew up the thermometer. He was practically hung, drawn and quartered before getting marched out of the lesson to see the headmaster. He managed to get away without suspension, claiming that he'd slipped on some water and the thermometer had just gone into the Bunsen burner flame. He did however, have to scrape chewing gum off the bottoms of the desks in the science lab for a month.  
"That was funny," Istu said. The band had met outside Matt's locker as Matt was cleaning it out. Akemi was rubbing his fingers.  
"It bloody hurt!" he snapped.  
Matt shrugged.  
"Not my problem."  
Akemi scowled.  
"No."  
"What's Matt's dare?" Toshiki asked wearily.  
Akemi smiled.  
"He has to kiss Taichi Yagami on the lips in front of Tai's form," he said.  
The books Matt was holding slipped out of his hands, thudding loudly on the floor. People around them laughed but Matt didn't even hear them. His face was pale.  
"What?"  
"You heard," Akemi said "I'll distract the teacher, you go in and kiss Taichi in front of everyone. A nice long, lingering kiss. Oh, and you can't tell him it's a dare either."  
Matt shook his head.  
"That's not fair," he said "If I do that, I could lose Tai's friendship. You can't bring other people into it."  
"Not my problem," Akemi said "That's the dare. Do it or chicken out. Your choice."  
The rest of the band looked at each other. Toshiki was frowning unhappily but he obviously didn't think anything he could say would make a difference.  
"Fine then," Matt muttered finally. He slammed his locker shut and walked off.  
"Akemi," Gendo said "Don't you think that this is a bad idea?"  
Akemi said nothing. He was already looking sulky.  
"Akemi...."  
"No," Akemi said "It's just a laugh."  
Turning, he walked off, trying to leave the feeling of gnawing guilt behind.  
* * * *  
Matt stood outside the classroom, shaking violently. Akemi and Toshiki were beside him. Toshiki was going to distract while Akemi would watch Matt to make sure he didn't chicken.  
"You up for this?" Akemi asked cheekily.  
Matt swallowed and nodded. Akemi grinned and gestured to Toshiki. Toshiki sighed and rushing into the room. "Sir! Sir you've got to come quickly!"  
The teacher looked up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Gendo Ikari's got stuck in the toilet skylight sir! We can't get him out!"  
"What?"  
Toshiki made himself look as upset as possible.  
"I was playing with a tennis ball sir and I threw it up thought the skylight and Gendo was trying to get it back for me and now he's stuck!"  
The story was pretty implausible but the teachers had learned that anything was possible with the band. The teacher muttered something and followed Toshiki out of the room. Instantly, the class all started talking and laughing. Matt could see Tai whispering to some footballer friend. He gulped, then walked into the room, ignoring some girls who started giggling quite promptly at his appearance.  
"Hey Matt," Tai said, standing up "What's up?"  
Matt gulped. Then before Tai could react, he caught hold of his friend and kissed him hard. He felt Tai freeze under his grip, heard gasps and excited whispers and giggles. He had his eyes squeezed tight shut, didn't want to see what people were doing. To his surprise, he felt Tai tentatively lean into him, his lips parting slightly. Matt was shocked, really not expecting that at all. Actually the kiss wasn't as bad as he had been expecting, was sort of okay really, warm and just sort of nice.  
Then suddenly Tai's arms shot up and he flung Matt away from him. Matt nearly fell over one of the desks, had to grab it to support himself.  
"Dude, sick!" Tai yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Matt gulped painfully. The room was watching in delight. Tai wiped his hand across his mouth, his face pale and looking disgusted.  
"That's just.....gross!" Tai said "You freak!"  
Matt turned and fled. He shot past Akemi who tried to grab his hand and kept running, not wanting to stop until he'd left all this behind.  
* * * *  
It didn't take long to get round the whole school that Matt Ishida had kissed Taichi Yagami and Taichi Yagami had not appreciated it. Matt Ishida hadn't been seen since although several people said they'd seen him leaving the school.  
"If I was him, I'd leave and never come back!" Tai heard someone say "Sick little perv."  
Tai wasn't talking about it. He brushed off everyone who asked, didn't even want to think about it. He walked home in a daze and eventually decided to take a wander though the park. As he slowly dragged his feet though the grass, he suddenly spotted a huddled figure beside the stream. He'd know that figure anywhere. Quietly he walked over.  
"Matt."  
Matt looked up.   
"Tai," he said nervously "I...."  
"You kissed me," Tai said.  
"Yes."  
"It was for that fucking dare thing wasn't it?" Tai said.  
"Akemi said I can't tell you that," Matt mumbled.  
Which was as good as telling him the truth.  
"So let me get this straight," Tai said, his voice shaking with anger "You fucking kissed me for a fucking dare."  
Matt nodded.  
"Well thank you," Tai said "Thank you so much. I mean, as long as you win your money off Akemi, fuck how I feel. I mean it doesn't matter how I feel does it? It doesn't matter who Tai feels about getting kissed by his best friend! Doesn't matter what Tai thinks about being kissed, just as long as Matt gets his money! Doesn't matter how Tai feels about any of this, about Matt doing stupid things and getting hurt and getting kissed passionately in front of everyone and having his feelings played with! No, who cares about that?"  
He stopped his rant, staring down at Matt. Matt was staring up at him in shock, his face pale.  
"Tai," he said faintly "Tai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...."  
"No!" Tai said "You wouldn't would you? You're just so, so stupid! Why can't you see?"  
Then he did something that he didn't think he'd do. He started to cry.  
"Tai, don't cry!" Matt said anxiously "Please don't cry! What's wrong?"  
Tai gave a howl of frustration and sank down, sobbing frustratedly into his hands. Matt wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how.  
"Please don't cry," he said miserably "Tai, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you! I don't understand why you're so upset!"  
Tai shook his head.  
"Why did you have to do it Matt?" he said, his voice pitiful "Why did you have to kiss me?"  
"It was a dare!" Matt exploded "I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you! It was a FUCKING DARE!"  
Tai gave a snarl of frustration and punched Matt in the face. Matt staggered, staring at his friend in disbelief.  
"Can't you see it yet?" Tai yelled.  
"No I can't!" Matt yelled, thoroughly riled now "Tai why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"  
"Oh screw this," Tai said disgustedly "I'm going home. Stay away from me in school. I don't want to be around a fucking puff like you!"  
Turning, he ran off, leaving Matt staring after him.  
* * * *  
"Hey Matt."  
Matt blinked. He'd been staring off into the distance trying to work out what was wrong with Tai. He hadn't noticed the band gather round him.  
"Got a dare for me?" Akemi said merrily.  
Matt looked at him. Then he grabbed him by the collar and held him by the throat.  
"You fucking ass-hole!" he spat "You've ruined my fucking friendship with Tai and I don't even know why!"  
"Aw come on!" Akemi choked trying to struggle lose from Matt's grip "You could have refused! It's not my fault!"  
"Matt, let him go!" Gendo ordered "Matt stop it! You started this, you know you did! C'mon, that's enough!"  
Matt shoved Akemi away.  
"Fine, you want a dare? I'll give you a fucking dare!" he snarled "We'll drive down to the sea and go onto Dog Rock. And you can spend the night in the eye."  
Where was an absolutely stunned pause. Dog Rock was a huge rock formation that had been eroded into the shape of a dog that was lying down. Everyone loved it but you weren't supposed to climb on it because it was dangerous. If you could reach the eye-hole it was a pretty deep cave. People were forbidden to go there as it was supposed to be incredibly dangerous but everyone was always sneaking there to make out.  
"Matt," Istu began "I don't think...."  
"Fine," Akemi said "Fine. I'll spend the night in Dog Rock. I'm not scared."  
Matt nodded.  
"Guys!" Gendo said hopefully "This is crazy. It's dangerous to climb around Dog Rock, you know it is."  
"I'm not losing this," Akemi said calmly "Gendo, will you drive me down?"  
Gendo groaned. He knew that if he didn't drive Akemi down, Akemi would hitch-hike.  
"Fine," he said "But you've got to go back and get stuff. A sleeping bag, some food, emergency supplies."   
"And I'll come with you and take care of you," Istu said "Someone needs to make sure you go though with it."  
Gendo nodded.  
"We'll all meet up at 6:00 and I'll drive you down. Okay?"  
Akemi nodded. The group separated. Matt was already beginning to feel a pang of nervous guilt. He knew that he'd just dared Akemi to do something incredibly dangerous and stupid. He knew that he was being dumb. But he just couldn't make himself take it back. Akemi would be fine. Akemi wasn't that stupid. And he'd have supplies.  
* * * *  
At 6:30, the band were standing at the top of Dog Rock. Akemi had a rucksack with supplies in which Gendo had gone though, checking that they were all suitable.  
"Okay," Toshiki said "You two had better climb down. But listen you two. Don't try to climb up in the dark. You hear? You may have a torch and spare batteries but you cannot climb up. Okay? Promise me!"  
The boys nodded.  
"Sure," Akemi said "I promise. I'll be there all night."  
"Good luck!"  
They watched as Istu and Akemi climbed down and swung themselves into the eye-hole.  
"Okay! We're okay!" Akemi yelled.  
"Bye! Have a nice night!" Matt yelled.  
Gendo drove them back in silence. His jaw was clenched and he looked really mad.  
"Gendo," Matt said.  
"Matt, you are crazy," Gendo said bluntly "You and Akemi are both completely off your heads. I'm not speaking to you until this bloody war ends. Okay?"  
Matt shrugged miserably. He was beginning to wish he'd never started this stupid challenge. It had been fun at first but now everything had gone wrong. His hair was black, Tai was angry and now Gendo and Toshiki were angry with him too. Gendo dropped him off and he slowly walked in. His father was on another all night trip and he was alone. He wasn't even hungry. He mournfully slumped onto the sofa and flipped channels. Something was nagging at him but he wasn't sure what. Eventually he just curled up and dozed off on the sofa.  
* * * *  
'He and Tai were walking along the cliff tops. Tai was eating a lemon.  
"That can't taste nice," Matt said.  
"It's nearly as sweet as you," Tai said.  
Matt laughed.  
"Why have you bought me here?" Matt asked.  
"You need to see," Tai said.  
Then they were in the eye-hole. Akemi and Istu were huddled at the end of the cave shivering. Water was splashing into the cave, soaking them. As Matt watched, a huge wave lashed in. Istu gave a cry as he was wrenched off the rocks and out into the greyness outside.'  
Matt jerked away with a cry which coincided with a huge crash of thunder. It was late, about 11:00. And he knew what had been bothering him.  
When there were really violent storms, the water lashed up into the eye-hole. And if Akemi and Istu were sucked out....  
Matt grabbed some boots and wrenched them on frantically. Grabbing a jacket he pulled it on, looking round in panic.  
What could he do? He had to rescue them but he didn't know how. He couldn't climb, none of the band could climb or had any climbing equipment....  
Tai. Tai was good at all sports. Tai had gone climbing, Matt remembered.  
Matt ran out of the apartment.  
* * * *  
Tai was woken by a stone smacking his cheek. He yelped in pain, clapping a hand to his bruised cheek and staggered to the window. It was pouring but he recognised Matt. Matt was soaked, his black hair plastered to his face.  
"Tai!" he cried "Tai, thank god! You have to help me!"  
"What's wro..."  
"No, there's no time! Just get dressed and get all your old climbing equipment and come down. Please Tai, please hurry!"  
Tai nodded. He knew that whatever had happened, it was serious. He dived into the room and dragged on some clothes, then shook Kari awake.  
"Kari. Something's happened, I'm not sure what. I'm going out with Matt. Come over to the window and I'll tell you where I'm going."  
Kari nodded, scrambling up. Tai shoved all the climbed gear that he could find in a bag and then went down to Matt.  
"Matt, where are we going?"  
"Dog Rock."  
"Dog Rock!"  
"Tai, please!" Matt said "Hurry!"  
Tai nodded. He looked up at Kari who was looking scared.  
"Kari, we're going to Dog Rock. If I'm not back in one hour, wake Mum and Dad!"  
Kari nodded her head and ducked back in. Then Matt and Tai began to run. Matt began to blurt out the whole story. Tai listened in horror.  
"Dear God Matt!" he gasped.  
"I didn't know!" Matt sobbed "I didn't know this would happen! If Istu gets hurt...."  
"He won't!" Tai snapped reassuringly "We'll rescue them both. Don't worry!"  
By the time they reached Dog Rock it was midnight. The storm was awful, rain lashing down, with flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder. Looking over the edge, Matt could see that the waves were slamming over the rocks, whooshing into the cervices.  
"Akemi!" Matt screamed "Istu! Akemi! Istu!"  
His voice echoed.   
"AKEMI!" Tai bellowed from beside him "ISTU!"  
"Matt? Tai?"  
The voice was faint but Matt recognised it.  
"Akemi! Akemi are you both okay?"  
"No!" the voice cried back "Istu's hurt! He's unconscious and the water keeps coming in! We've lost nearly all out stuff and we're not going to be in here much longer! Matt, you've got to help!"  
"Akemi, have you still got a torch!" Tai shouted from beside Matt.  
"Yes."  
"Then turn it on and shine it so we can see where you are!"  
After a moment a bright light shone out from right beside the water. Another huge wave smashed against the rocks and Matt heard Akemi curse.  
"Tai, what do we do?" Matt asked desperately.  
Tai was rummaging though his bag.  
"Okay Matt, listen to me," he said "You've got to stay calm okay? We need to keep a level head."  
Matt nodded.  
"Christ I wish I had a mobile," Tai said grimly "Akemi?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to Istu?"  
"He tried to climb out and slipped. He fell back and banged his head."  
"Okay. So nothing else is damaged?"  
"I don't think so but he's bleeding pretty heavily. Oh! - shit."  
Another wave had just swept in. Tai winced.  
"Has he regained conciseness at all?"  
"No."  
Tai ran his fingers though his hair, looking nervous. Then he started to do something.  
"I'm setting up a rope Akemi!" he called "Then me and Matt'll come down to you and help you up with Istu. Just hang on okay!"  
"Tai?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry up."  
Akemi's voice was sounding fainter and shivery.  
"Shit, he's going into shock," Tai said grimly "Right. I think this is strong enough. Okay come on Matt."  
They climbed down the rope until they reached the cave. Matt could see Akemi's white face illuminated by the torch light. As he stepped in, another wave slammed in. Matt was nearly swept out and he only just managed to grab a nub of rock.  
"Hell!"  
Tai was kneeling by Istu. His face was whiter that Akemi's and Matt could see the blood smeared over his forehead and the side of his face.  
"Shit," he heard Tai mutter "Okay. Akemi, I want you to climb up the rope okay? There's blankets in the bag. Wrap one round you. Matt and me will tie Istu to this make-shift stretcher and then you have to pull him up. Okay?"  
"I'm not stupid you know," Akemi said.  
"No but this must have been scary," Tai said gently "I just need you to stay calm. Right?"  
"Right."  
"Then climb."  
Akemi scrambled up the rope. Matt swore as the waves nearly swept him out again.  
"The water's getting deeper," Tai said "Help me."  
They carefully strapped Istu to the stretcher thing. Matt rubbed Istu's head gently.  
"Istu, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said "I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen. It's gonna be okay, I swear."  
Istu's eyes flickered suddenly but didn't open.  
"Is that a good thing?" Matt asked.  
"I think so," Tai said "Okay Akemi! Haul him up!"  
They watched as the stretcher was carefully pulled. Matt touched Tai on the shoulder.  
"Thanks for this," he said "Thank you so much."  
"It's okay," Tai said "You know I'd do anything for you."  
Matt blinked. The way Tai had said that was kind of strange....  
"Well, not anything," he joked.  
"No," Tai said softly "Anything."  
Matt stared at him. Tai leaned forward and kissed him very gently, his lips warm and tasting of salt.  
"Tai, what are you doing?" he mumbled.  
"I love you Matt," Tai whispered "I love you so much."  
Matt gaped at him. That had been the last thing he'd been expecting.  
"You.....you love me?"  
Tai nodded.  
"Now you see why I was so pissed?" he said.  
Matt nodded slowly.  
"Yeah," he said "I see."  
Tai looked at him hopefully as Akemi relowered the rope for them to climb up.  
"Matt I know this is kinda sudden and you weren't expecting it and you might want some time off but maybe you could tell me if there's any possibility if maybe you could ever love me back?" he blurted.  
Matt paused for a second.  
"Tai....I think I.....maybe I could lo -"  
There was a great flash of lightning and then a terrible bang of thunder. Matt jerked and then another wave whooshed in. Matt felt his feet slip out from underneath him and felt the wave sucking backwards, dragging him with it.  
"MATT!" he heard Tai scream.  
Then the grey waves were over his head and he was struggling frantically, he couldn't breathe, he was drowning.....  
Then he exploded up, frantically gasping for air. The waves were slamming him, he couldn't breathe....  
Then hands were gripping him, helping keep him above the water.  
"Tai?"  
Tai stared at him, his hair plastered all over his white face. He was holding the torch in one hand, the beam going around crazily.  
"Kick your boots off!" he gasped "Quickly, they're dragging you down!"  
Matt kicked them off obediently, feeling a depressed pang of regret. Those were his favourite boots.  
"What are doing, are you crazy?" he gasped "You might die!"  
"I'm not losing you now!" Tai snapped "We've got to swim! The waves are washing us nearer the rocks!"   
Matt frantically began struggling against the currents, Tai pulling at him. They continued desperately kicking though the indigo waves.  
"Tai I can't!" Matt gasped "I'm too tired!"  
"You have to!" Tai shouted "Kari will have told Mum and Dad, people will be out! They'll see the torch! Just keep swimming!"  
Matt struggled desperately. He could feel himself sinking.  
"TAI!"  
Tai scooped an arm round Matt, holding him up.  
"Keep swimming, keep kicking!" he yelled "Matt, don't leave me now!"  
Matt choked on the grey water, struggling to gulp air in. He continued his exhausted kicking, hanging onto Tai's arms.  
"Tai I'm so tired!"  
"Just keep going! Please!"  
Matt suddenly realised what was different.  
"Tai, I can't hear the surf anymore!"  
Tai said nothing. His face was whiter than ever and he was shivering. Matt looked around frantically but all he could see was towered grey waves, slamming him, filling his lungs, crushing him...  
Darkness slammed in over him.  
* * * *  
"Matt! Matt, please wake up, please! Matt, wake up!"  
Matt forced his eyes open. He was so cold and felt so wet....  
Tai's anxious face was staring at him. Only....  
Matt jerked and the water rippled violently around them. The sea was now calm and the sky was bright blue and had that freshly washed look. And there was no land in sight.  
"Oh God," Matt said, beginning to hyperventilate "Oh God, oh god, oh god...."  
"Matt, don't pass out again!" Tai said "Please don't leave me alone out here!"  
Matt swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"I'm okay," he said softly "What happened?"  
"You passed out," Tai said "You passed out and I just kept struggling and keeping you out of the water but I thought...."   
He swallowed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm wet, cold and miles out at sea," Matt said "I've lost my favourite boots and don't know if I'll ever see any of my friends again. And to cap it off, this bloody black hair dye STILL HASN'T WASHED OUT!"  
"So you're fine then?" Tai said.  
Matt laughed.  
"Here," he said "Lean on me. I'll support us for a while."  
Tai rested his head on his friends shoulder and handed him the torch.  
"Don't drop it," he said "Thank God Akemi has a waterproof torch."  
Matt trod water, supporting Tai's weight. He realised Tai's head was getting heavier.  
"Hey don't go to sleep!" he said softly.  
"I'm not," Tai mumbled.  
There was a silence. All Matt could hear was the crying of seagulls.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You never told me. If you think you could love me."  
Matt blinked. He completely forgotten about it.  
"Tai?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I could love you."  
Tai looked up from Matt's shoulder. His face was pale and his dark hair was plastered to his face and covered with salt. But he still looked beautiful. Matt uncertainly bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against Tai's. Tai instantly kissed him back, his arms slipping tightly round Matt's shoulders. Matt had kissed people before but this was better, this was good.....  
Then they went underwater and remembered where they were. They resurfaced spluttering and in a strange mutual agreement, both cracked up laughing.  
"We just couldn't have our first kiss after a movie and meal could we?" Matt said "Noooo, it had to be in the middle of the sea!"  
Tai laughed too.   
"Well we'll have great stories to send to magazines. We found love in the middle of the sea'!"  
Matt grinned. He pulled Tai back into his arms and continued kicking.  
* * * *  
The day was hot. Too hot. They took it in turns to support each other but it was difficult. They were thirsty and hungry and the heat was making them both dizzy.  
"I can't take this much longer," Matt muttered.  
"Don't say that," Tai said "People will be looking. They'll find us, you'll see."  
"I'm so tired."  
"It's going to be okay."  
Matt shrugged.  
"Yeah. You're right," he said "Just as long as we can keep our heads and - AAARGH!"  
Something had nudged against his legs.  
"What's wrong?" Tai cried in alarm.  
"Something's nudging against me!" Matt said "There's something - AH!"  
Both boys yelled as a silvery rocket exploded out from the sea and landed with a crash.  
"Dolphins!" they both shouted.  
The glistening creatures were popping up all round then, making the whistles and clicks dolphins make, smiling happily.  
"Aren't they lovely?" Matt whispered, stoking the nearest one.   
"Gorgeous," Tai said "How many of them are there?"  
"About twelve," Matt said.  
The dolphins eagerly came closer, nudging them and splashing them.  
"Hey! Maybe they can take us home!" Tai said "You hear about that all the time! Dolphins helping drowning people to shore."  
Matt shrugged.  
"That's when you're near the shore Tai," he said.  
"Well it can't hurt can it?" Tai said.  
Matt shook his head.  
"True."  
Tai stroked the nearest dolphin.  
"Hey," he said "Hey, I haven't got any fish. But if you get us to shore I'll give lots of fish. Can you help us?"  
The dolphin stared at him.  
"It can't understand you," Matt said.  
The dolphin began nudging them. The others began to as well, slowly ushering them in one direction. They boys let them, exhaustedly swimming as best they could. Matt didn't think he could swim for much longer and hung onto one of the dolphins desperately.  
"Tai I can't do this."  
"The dolphins are helping," Tai said quietly "Matt, everything's going to be okay? You hear? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just hang....look! LOOK!"  
Matt looked. There was a helicopter. Tai was trying to leap out of the sea, waving frantically.  
"We're here! HERE! HELP!"  
One of the dolphins leaped out of the water, streaking though the air and then crashing back into the sea gracefully. The helicopter began to circle round them.  
"See!" Tai yelled "We're safe now Matt! We're safe!"  
Then he fainted.  
* * * *  
"MATT!"  
Matt grinned as Istu leaped onto his bed and hugged him. He had a great white bandage round his head but he looked okay. The rest of the band followed him.  
"Get off me Istu," Matt said.  
"You saved me!" Istu said "You and Taichi saved me! You're my heroes!"  
"Don't I get credit?" Akemi said.  
"A few smatterings," Istu said.  
"I don't deserve any credit," Matt said "I was the one who put you in danger. I nearly killed four people all because I was too stubborn to back out of some damn dares!"  
"Crap!" Akemi said "I'd better take some of the blame. I shouldn't have taken everything so far, especially as I knew Tai liked you."  
"You KNEW?!"  
"It was only a little more than blindingly obvious!" Akemi said "I saw you two mucking about in the park a little while ago. He was obviously desperate for some action!"  
Matt called Akemi a few awful names. Akemi sniffed huffily.  
"Well if you speak to me like that, I won't give you the Dare Title!" Akemi said.  
"I don't want it," Matt said.  
"Well you're having it!" Akemi said "You saved us! With Tai's help of course."  
"Look," Toshiki said "Why doesn't Matt take the title but no money exchanges hands? And no one ever does this again."  
Everyone nodded.  
"So," Istu said "You and Tai are dating huh?"  
"Yup!" Matt said.  
"And here I was thinking you could only love me!" Istu said "I'm disillusioned, I shall never love again."  
Everyone laughed as Tai came in. He walked over and kissed Matt on the lips. Istu gave a dramatic groan and fell off the bed making everyone crack up.  
"How are you?" Matt asked him.  
"As fine as you are," Tai told him "Sorry I passed out on you."  
"It's okay," Matt said.  
Tai kissed him again and looked at the others.  
"So is everyone okay?" he asked.  
"My head hurts and I've cracked my spine," Istu said sulkily.  
"We take no responsibility for that," Akemi said "You were the one who rolled off the bed."  
"My parents are m-a-d," Matt said "Dad says that if he ever hears about me doing ANY sort of dare EVER again I will have my guitar broken over my head."  
Tai snickered.  
"About three hundred different people have told me that you should never, ever leap in after somebody," he said "I wouldn't mind but some mad old bat from the geriatrics ward popped in specially to tell me! I didn't even know her!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"My parents haven't even noticed," Akemi said "They just said 'Bad Akemi'."  
"Mine are still in that pre-anger fuss stage," Istu said "I'm still being pampered. Then when I get home they'll sit me down and yell."  
"We don't get in trouble, we didn't do anything wrong," Gendo said proudly.  
"Lucky for bloody some then," Matt said grumpily.  
"Well you've got your title," Toshiki said "And you've got the guy. You happy?"  
Matt shrugged.  
"Well I'd be happier if my hair was its normal colour but apart from that...."  
Tai nudged him and they all started laughing again.  
"I think your hair suits you," Akemi said.  
Matt shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
"Well at least everything's over now," Toshiki said.  
"For you maybe!" Tai said "But the hardest thing is still ahead."  
"It is?" Matt said.  
"Yup. We've got to tell everyone that we're an item now!"  
"Send me back to the sea someone!" Matt yelled.  
"Well that's 50% of our fan-following gone," Gendo said.  
"You could tie a banner saying 'Matt Ishida and Taichi Yagami are screwing' on the school flag-pole" Akemi said.  
"No," Matt said.  
"Oh go on! I dare you!"  
Everyone looked at each other. Then by mutual agreement, Gendo and Toshiki held Akemi down while Istu, Matt and Tai started tickling him.  
"Help, help, murder!" Akemi shrieked "Mercy! Stop!"  
They stopped.  
"Akemi?" Matt said.  
"Yes?"  
"NO MORE DARES!"  
Akemi looked sulky.  
"All right," he said "But I bet you wouldn't dare..."  
"AKEMI!"  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
